pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Pin Ups
| recorded = 8 July – August 1973 | venue = | studio = Château d'Hérouville, Hérouville, France | genre = * proto-punk }} | length = 33:42 | label = RCA | producer = | prev_title = Aladdin Sane | prev_year = 1973 | next_title = Diamond Dogs | next_year = 1974 | misc = }} |title=allmusic ((( Pin Ups > Review ))) |author=Eder, Bruce |accessdate=15 July 2008 |publisher=allmusic}} | rev2 = The Encyclopedia of Popular Music | rev2score = | rev3 = MusicHound | rev3score = 3/5 | rev4 = Pitchfork | rev4score = 5.9/10 |rev5 = Christgau's Record Guide |rev5Score = B– | rev6 = Rolling Stone | rev6score = (unfavourable) | rev7 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev7Score = | rev8 = Select | rev8score = 2/5 }} Pinups (also referred to as Pin Ups and Pin-Ups) is the seventh studio album by David Bowie, containing cover versions of songs, released in 1973 on RCA Records. Pinups entered the UK chart on 3 November 1973 (coincidentally the same day as Bryan Ferry's covers album These Foolish Things) and stayed there for 21 weeks, peaking at No. 1. It re-entered the chart on 30 April 1983, this time for fifteen weeks, peaking at No. 57. In July 1990, it again entered the chart, for one week, at No. 52. A version of The Velvet Underground's "White Light/White Heat" was recorded during the sessions. It was never released; Bowie donated the backing track to Mick Ronson for his 1975 album Play Don't Worry. An insert included with the original LP includes the text "This album is called Pinups" and the title is written as one word, without a hyphen, on the LP cover and spine, although the disc label spells the title with a hyphen. Concept According to co-producer Ken Scott, the LP was originally conceived as "a complete opposite of Bowie's other albums", consisting of all cover songs except one original composition, and mainly turned towards the US market since "he wanted to do songs that weren't known as well in the States as they were in England", yet eventually the plan was dropped. Pinups was the first of two "1960s nostalgia" albums that Bowie had planned to release. The second, which was planned to be called "Bowie-ing Out," would have contained Bowie covering his favourite American artists, but was never recorded. Bowie also apparently considered making a Pinups sequel: he had compiled a list of songs he wanted to cover, some of which showed up on his later releases of Heathen (2002) and Reality (2003). In the album booklet, Bowie, writing in his own hand, describes Pinups as: Cover The woman on the cover with Bowie is 1960s supermodel Twiggy in a photograph taken by her then-manager Justin de Villeneuve. It was shot in Paris for Vogue magazine, but at Bowie's request was used for the album instead. Track listing * Sides one and two were combined as tracks 1–12 on CD reissues. Songs marked with a * were not recorded for the first time by the acts listed, but were popularized by them. Personnel *David Bowie – vocals, guitar, tenor and alto saxophone, harmonica, arrangements, backing vocals, Moog synthesiser |title=allmusic ((( Pin Ups > Credits ))) |accessdate=15 July 2008 |publisher=allmusic}} *Mick Ronson – guitar, piano, vocals, arrangements *Trevor Bolder – bass guitar *Aynsley Dunbar – drums Additional personnel *Mike Garson – piano, organ, harpsichord, electric piano *Ken Fordham – baritone saxophone *G.A. MacCormack – backing vocals *Ron Wood – guitar on "Growin' Up" Production personnel *David Bowie – producer *Ken Scott – producer *Dennis MacKay – engineer *Dr. Toby Mountain – mastering engineer (1990) *Jonathan Wyner – mastering assistant (1990) *Peter Mew – mastering engineer (1999) *Nigel Reeve – mastering engineer (1999) Charts Album Single Certifications and sales }} References External links *[http://www.5years.com/pinups.htm Pinups at The Ziggy Stardust Companion] * Category:1973 albums Category:David Bowie albums Category:Albums produced by David Bowie Category:Albums produced by Ken Scott Category:Albums with cover art by Mick Rock Category:Covers albums Category:EMI Records albums Category:Glam rock albums by English artists Category:Parlophone albums Category:RCA Records albums Category:Rykodisc albums Category:Virgin Records albums Category:Albums recorded in a home studio